


The Little Mergabe

by LuminescentLullaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Gabriel Wants To Be A Mermaid, Halloween Costumes, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sam Is A Spoilsport, Societal Norms Are Bitches, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescentLullaby/pseuds/LuminescentLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year and Gabriel is set to go trick-or-treating. That is, until his spoilsport boyfriend rains on his costume parade with discussions on societal norms. But since when do those matter to a Trickster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Mergabe

"Gabriel, I am _not_ going trick-or-treating with you while you're dressed as the Little Mermaid!"

"Her _name_ is _Ariel_ ," the archangel huffed in a haughty voice while straightening the purple seashells covering his chest. "And I don't see why not! I make this look _good_."

Sam groaned in exasperation at the response, shaking his head and drawing a deep breath as he tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling for a moment. "Gabriel, no. You're not going out in public in a goddamn mermaid tail and a seashell bra. You don't even have anything to go _in_ the bra," he pointed out, as if the use of logic would actually be an effective tactic against Gabriel's asinine ideas. Pssh. As if.

"Is that a challenge I smell, Samarino?" Gabriel purred with a smirk, raising a hand with his fingers poised to snap. Sam, however, not wanting to deal with his archangel boyfriend giving himself boobs to go trick-or-treating, reached out and grabbed the hand, shaking his head. Gabriel made a face in response but relented, putting his hand down. "You're no fun, you know that? I don't know how I put up with you if you're not any fun."

"Because you like it when I fuck you until you scream," Sam answered simply, cracking a cheeky sort of grin- dimples and all- that made the Trickster burst into a laughing fit. When he finally recovered, he gave Sam a little pat on the shoulder before turning to admire himself in the mirror, green scales glinting off the tail he was refusing to remove. 

"Ah, my dear Sammy, you do know me well, don't you? Am I really that transparent?" he chuckled, twisting slightly to watch the way the light reflected off the scales as he moved. With a sigh, he put his hands on his hips and looked up at Sam's reflection in the mirror, giving a disheartened sort of look. "Do you really not like it? What's wrong with it?" he asked, suddenly quite serious. "I really liked this one, Samsquatch..."

At seeing the way Gabriel was practically pouting, Sam heaved a rather great sigh of exasperation, reaching out to wrap the archangel up in a loving embrace from behind. "It's just that, y'know, you're a guy, Gabe, and guys-"

"I'm not a guy!" The archangel interjected in a distressed sort of tone, shaking his head vehemently as he met Sam's eyes in the mirror. "I'm not! I'm not a guy, I'm not a girl, I'm not genderfluid or genderqueer or any other word you have for it! _I have no gender_. Do you know confused I was by the entire concept of gender the first time I came to Earth? It's not a part of who I am, Sam. Just because I'm in a male body does not make me male. Don't forget that." Satisfied that he had made his point well enough, he elected to finally snuggle back into Sam's arms, since that was one of his absolute favorite places to be anyway.

Sam rolled his eyes a bit at the defensive response but relented, pressing a soft, quick kiss to the top of Gabriel's head and nosing into his hair briefly. "Alright, alright, my genderless little mermaid. I give, okay? Wear what you want. But don't complain about me walking too fast while you're waddling in your tight little tail."

"My tight little tail that makes my tight little ass look fantastic and sparkly," Gabriel added with a grin, tilting his head back to peck a kiss to Sam's chin with a grin. "What are you gonna be then, Sammich? I could snap you up some cute little m-"

"I swear to your Dad Gabriel if you finish that sentence with 'moose antlers' I'm having flounder for dinner."

"So no antlers, then?"


End file.
